1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to portable mixing apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus for transporting and loading such portable mixers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, portable concrete mixers have been loaded to the desired proportions of sand, water, gravel, cement and the like by hand or by very crude and expensive mechanized loaders. One such loader, for example, involves loading the batch box at one location and then through the use of a winch carrying it up to an overhead loading location where it is dumped into the mixer. Other mechanized loaders have carried the batched ingredients up a conveyor belt and then dumped them into the mixer. Both of these loading devices are relatively inconvenient to use since they must be separately carried to the construction site and repositioned only using heavy equipment.